


When We're Gone

by inkybluepen



Series: Can You Hear Me Hazza? [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Deaf Character, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, ed babysits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkybluepen/pseuds/inkybluepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed babysits Harry for a night while Liam and Louis have a proper night out. A few days later baby Harry has a nightmare. A private video leaks and the Tomlinsons-Payne's have to put Harry in daycare with Niall while everything is getting sorted. Things don't end up well and there is an emergency room scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is two chapters because my hand slipped and it ended up being longer then I thought. All mistakes are my own, I did not edit this so if you see anything feel free to point it out.

Harry awoke to the sound of rain drops hitting the window across from his new bed. His daddies got rid of the crib after Loki managed to chew through three of the wood railings in order to snuggle in with a fever ridden Harry. 

The past week had been rough for everyone. Louis had gotten sick trying to watch after Harry and Liam was away on a business trip in a rural woods area with Ed writing again. In short, Louis had been overwhelmed. His mum had to drive up and help despite his protests. He felt horrible having to have his mother take care of his own child. It made him feel like he was not capable of taking care of Harry like he should be.

After a stern talking from said mum and a few choice words from Zayn he came to terms that he was only one person. A person who was bound to get sick or tired and need some help from others time to time. It does not make him a bad father but simply human. A human that needed his partner around a cell tower.

Harry was oblivious to the turmoil going on around him and had his hearing aids turned off because of the swelling in his ears. The noise only made it worse so he asked his papa to turn them off until he the pain in his ears subsided.

The rain on his window was nice to hear after not hearing a single sound. It made the world around him more alive. He liked hearing everything again after the silence. 

The calming sound of the rain went away as soon as the first crack of thunder sounded. Harry didn't like how angry it sounded. It was too loud and scary. After the second crack of thunder he was climbing over his smaller railings and reaching for Loki to guide him through the hallway to his dads room. 

He held on to Loki's collar and squeaked when he felt another crack of thunder rumble his house quickening his pace. 

Harry gripped onto his parents bed sheets and put out one chubby little foot on the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed before Loki nudged his bum up high enough to climb onto the bed. He kissed Loki's nose as a thank you and crawled up to see his dada had gotten home. 

He forgot about the thunder all together and threw himself onto Liam's chest hugging his shoulders. 

Liam, only half asleep, opened his eyes at the new weight he felt on his chest and smiled when he saw a little head of curls. He moved his arms up to hold Harry close and rub small circles in his back. He opened his mouth to speak when another wave of thunder rolled through and made Harry shake in his arms.

"Did the thunder wake you Hazza?" Harry nodded and tried to bury himself further into Liams chest as if it would make the thunder go away.

"It's okay love, I've got you. The thunder can't do a thing I promise you, it's just a nasty noisy bugger." Harry still shook in his arms.

Liam gently sat up and held onto Harry as he made his way downstairs grabbing his pillow and a spare blanket from the cupboard along the way dropping them in front of the fireplace. He crouched down and was thankful for firewood already in place so all he had to do was light the starter log in the orange paper. 

Harry stayed clinging to Liam and whined when he tried to set him down to start the fire making Liam go to the kitchen to find the long lighter.  
With the fire started Liam went back and collected more pillows and blankets to make a make shift fort/bed. He sat back laid back on the mountain of pillows and coaxed Harry into facing him properly.

"There's your little nose. I missed you a lot, did you miss me?" Liam pouted waiting for Harry to answer.

He furiously nodded, "Miss you. Lub you dada." 

"And I love you Hazzabear-" Liam was again interrupted by a roll of thunder and rain now pelting down on the house at an angle tapping on the windows.  
He hugged Harry close and brought the covers up around them and turned so they could watch the fire crackle.

"I use to hate the thunder too. Your papa would always laugh at me before making a fire for us and telling these crazy stories. Do you want to hear one?" Harry nodded sucking on his shirt.

"You have to see the fire though, it dances along with it." Harry furrowed his eyebrows before looking at the fire and getting lost in Liam's story about Ariel's cousin Hercules drifting them both off to sleep. 

Louis yawned and rolled out of bed going through his morning routine sleepily before walking into Harry's room to find his bed empty. He felt a cold chill run through his body and prayed he was dreaming.  
Harry knew better then to wander down stairs if he woke up before anyone else. He would usually play with Loki in his room or wake someone up if he had to. Louis' knees wobbled as he rushed around trying to find Harry before he stumbled downstairs and caught sight of his son and husband. 

A sense of relief flooded his body, Liam was home early and holding Harry. Harry was not missing or hurt and Liam was back over a week early. He took a moment to let his nerves calm and thank god his son was okay. Louis hovered over Liam flicking his nose until he woke up.

"Ow, Lou? Whats that for?" Louis snorted and flicked his nose again.

"For scaring the shit out of me." 

"What?" 

"Harry wasn't in his bed when I checked and I didn't expect you back for over a week arsehole." He flicked his nose one last time before firmly pressing his lips over Liam's before he could protest.

"We finished ahead of schedule, and the thunder scarred Harry. My nose hurts boo." Louis rolled his eyes, "oh you'll live you big baby."

"Ed's here in the guest room. He tried to say he was going to couch surf but we have more then enough rooms you know? And Harry loves him." Harry stirred at the sound of his name.

"You don' t have to justify anything babe he's more then welcome here."  
Harry opened an eye and placed a hand over Louis mouth shushing him. 

"Not nice Hazza." He whined until Louis tutted and picked him up.  
"Dada too".

Louis pointed an eyebrow to Liam until he rose to his feet and made breakfast.

The week went by smoothly until Saturday when Ed questioned when the last time they had a proper night out without Harry was.  
It had rendered them a bit speechless and dumbfounded when they couldn't name a night they spent out without Harry close.

"Take the night off then, I'll watch over Harry it's the least I can do." Louis furrowed his eyebrows worried causing Ed to politely smile at him.

"I don't know, he's a bit of a handful-"

"I've seen you put him to bed and all the basic stuff the past week I am absolutely positive I can manage one night mate. I'll even send you a picture every other hour to prove he's good."

"Okay, yeah. I guess one night can't hurt." Liam inquired.  
Harry was a bit confused at first when he saw his dad's leave without him and nearly burst into tears. Ed was quick to comfort him and explain they were just going to have a sleepover like he does at Niall's and would be back in the morning.

"But miss papa dada." Ed cooed and picked him up, "Loki's still here bud, we don't want to leave him and go after them do we?" Harry shook his head and called out for Loki, happily playing with Ed and Loki.

On a game of hide and seek he tripped over Ed's 'atair and jumped when it made a sound. He sat back on his heels and brushed his fingers over it squealing when it made another sound. He continued to brush his finger over the strings only stopping when he felt Loki nose close to his side. 

"Atair oki!" Harry proclaimed attempting to show Loki how to strum with his paw. He only stopped when he heard a chuckle from behind. They both titled their heads at Ed recording them until he laughed and sat next to them.

Harry nudged the guitar towards Ed putting on his best pout hoping it would get him to play. No one could make the guitar sound as nice as Ed did and Harry wanted to hear it. He let out a little sniffle and Ed picked the guitar up planting a small kiss to Harry's curls.

"Melt my heart why don't ya. I'll play something but you have to help me okay?" Harry nodded and slid closer to Ed. "Tell me if it gets loud or your ears don't like it okay?" Harry nodded again and started to bounce anxiously. 

Ed strummed lighter then he normally would and sang little lullabies to Harry his mother would sing or he'd created for his own child in the future.  
Harry starred at him in awe squirming to slip under Ed arm so he could sit in his lap and try and see how Ed was making the guitar sound so pretty.  
"Just brush the strings like you were before, here." Ed moved his hand so it strummed each string slowly, but it still sounded better then anything he did at Harry's age.

"There you go, you're doing amazing." Harry beamed at the praise and continued to brush his fingers on the strings as Ed held out chords on the fret and they made a cute little short song to send Liam and Louis later to hold them off from driving home. Harrys stomach grumbling signaled it was time for dinner.

Ed carried Harry to the kitchen and named various things he could cook until Harry spotted a box of macaroni and cheese. "My favorite how did you know?" Ed made a ridiculous surprised face that made Harry burst out into a fit of laughter. 

He sat Harry in his high chair and gave him some carrots to tide over his hunger until the food cooked. As expected, Liam called to check in, "Is he good still? Like are you guys good, okay?" "You want to go on speaker and talk to him for a second? We're just about to have the best macaroni dinner in the world." "Please?" 

Ed chuckled and did so and vaguely hoped he'd be as good and loving of a parents as they both were. 

"Hazza?" Harry perked up instantly shouting  
"Dada!"  
"Yeah Haz it's me. Are you having fun with Ed." Harry nodded forgetting Liam couldn't see. "Is he nodding? Can we face time real quick? It's just,-" "I get it mate call my phone back on face time."

Liam hung up and did so. In the screen Liam and Louis were cuddled close in a booth beaming when they saw Harry in his high chair, Ed behind him. 

"Hey Haz, are you being good?" Harry nodded figuring he was since since he and Ed have been having fun the whole time.

"Having fun?" Harry beamed and nodded again, "Ed atair!".

"Is he teaching you how to play baby?" 

Harry nodded and kissed his palms before blowing the kisses to his dads on the screen. He giggled and flashed a bright smile towards them.  
They cooed both figuring they have to hang up soon before they rush home and just spend the night reading him bedtime stories.

"That's good Haz we just wanted to say we love you and will be home later okay?"

"Otay, lub you too."

"Goodnight love." 

"Night!" 

Ed took over and had to coax them into hanging up by saying their dinner was going to burn if they didn't end the call.  
He mixed the ingredients and waited for the cheese cool down before serving them each a bowl.  
"It should be cool enough now so dig in." 

Harry gladly did getting a fourth of the cheese sauce over himself and asking for seconds.

With their bellies full Ed cleaned Harry off and put on a movie like Louis usually did while he cleaned their dishes and pots constantly wandering to make sure Harry was still sat next to Loki on the couch.  
Harry was enthralled with watching queen Elsa make the snow appear. He wanted to have a cool power like she did. He wouldn't hurt anyone though because he knew love was the answer and that's all you needed.  
He convinced Ed to put on two more movies before they both drifted off covered in a warm blanket on the couch. Harry was happy Ed was the one to watch him while his parents were out. He would be allowed to watch him again if uncle Zayn couldn't first.

Louis walked into the house first noticing the telly still on and chuckled when he saw Ed and Harry asleep on the couch. Liam came up behind him and laughed as well snapping a picture to use if Ed ever said he could resist Harry's pout.

"I bet he kept asking for one more movie and made the little sniffle." 

"My son is a charmer, we'll have to shoo away even more pesky people then now. But honestly the diaper company was a bit funny." Louis laughed remembering how the diaper brand kept trying to coerce them into letting Harry be their model baby.

"Yeah if you'd want Harry to hate us later for letting his bum be printed on boxes of baby things." 

"The baby from the Nirvana shoot is not complaining and his willy was out."

"Because that's cool, it's not diapers."  
"Yeah well, when did you start talking back Li."

"When I decided I wanted to marry a loud loon."  
Ed grunted and sat up holding onto Harry.  
"It is way too early for you two to be talking that loud." Louis stepped over Loki and got Harry from Ed without much of a struggle. Harry only stirred awake when the hairs from Louis coat tickled his nose and made him sneeze. 

He rubbed his nose and placed a sloppy wet kiss to Louis cheek giggling before falling back onto his chest. "Papa."  
Louis placed a kiss on his forehead chuckling when he realized Harry had already gone back to sleep.

"Ed you are officially on our approved baby sitters list."  
"I sure hope so, I was thinking of replacing you with him actually. That little song was done in like half an hour." 

Liam scrunched his nose a bit confused, "what song?".  
Ed thought back and realized he forgot to send it somewhere in between washing dishes and watching films.

"We were playing hide and seek right, and when he went to hide I guess he found my guitar and started strumming and plucking the strings. I sent you that video right?"  
They both nodded remembering how they both beamed watching their son show some interest in music. 

"Well just watch this one." Ed scrolled through his phone and pulled up the little recording.

A minute later they were hugging Ed and demanding for him to be Harry's mentor if he ever decided he wanted to pursue music. It was a long shot but it was better to prepare, they all knew the how the industry worked.  
Harry stirred awake from all the talking and put his chubby hand over Louis mouth. Louis being the ever mature father he was pretended to eat Harry's hand and tickled him until he was pink in the cheeks. 

"Papa!"

"What? It's not me it's the tickle monster! He's taking ova'!" Louis lifted Harry up and pretended he was an airplane laughing along with Harry making the noises getting spit everywhere. 

"Any chance you babysit adults as well Ed?" They snickered while Louis pretended they weren't there and continued to run around the house with his baby boy laughing.

\--  
Louis was browsing through his emails while Harry napped when he was bombarded all at once with incoming emails. He tried to tap on one but they would reload and move by the time the pad of his finger touched the screen. He gave up trying to open them and signed off his accounts figuring it was just a glitch. 

Up stairs Harry was having a bad dream. He was back at Disneyland with the princesses but when he turned he couldn't find his dada or papa anywhere. They were right behind him a second ago. He tried to tell the princesses he was lost and needed help but they couldn't hear him. Everything was wrong, he is the one who has trouble hearing things sometimes. He just wanted his dads.

Louis out of habit went to check on Harry in his room while he was napping. His mum used to do it all the time to him while he was a kid and it made him feel safe. He smiled at the memory until he heard Harry whining, he took the stairs two at a time nearly tripping over Loki as he started to pull on his sweats to get him to Harry. 

"I'm going Loks." 

Louis opened his door and saw Harry turning over and whining into his pillow. He kneeled down and started to rub circles on his back while calling his name trying to lull him out of his bad dream without further startling him.

Harry's eyes shot open and his breathing quickened for a second before he met eyes with Louis and launched himself towards him crying. 

"Shh, it's okay Hazza it was just a dream." Harry clung to his neck and cried on his shoulder not acknowledging his words. He kept hiccuping sobs and clinging on tighter burring his face further into Louis. 

Louis kept rubbing his back and softly bounced him trying to get him to calm down. He began to sing "hush little baby" ad libbing a lot of the words. Harry managed to calm his cries to soft sniffles and sob less hiccups only whining when Louis ran out of words and moved on to other lullabies.

After ten minutes or so Harry loosened his grip enough to place a soft kiss to his papas cheek and rested his forehead there while playing with the strings of his papas hoodie. He still couldn't understand how the dream felt so real. 

"You okay bug?" Harry shook his head.

"Papa an dada lost." 

"Were we all lost in you dream Hazza?" 

Harry's lip wobbled and he shook his head, "I lost papa an dada go bye bye." A tear slid down his cheek and Louis cradled him close again kissing the top of his head. 

"It was just a bad dream, you can never ever lose me or your dada okay? And we can never lose you, you mean so much to us and we love you with all our hearts. The bad dream was just that Hazza, a bad dream."  
Harry hugged his neck again and Louis made his way down stairs putting a kettle of milk on the stove.

"Grandma Jay always used to give me a nice cupa chocolate after I had a bad dream. Do you want one love?" Harry nodded and let Louis maneuver him onto his hip while he watched over the stove and got out the chocolate chip cookies from the jar where he hid them from Liam.

He put the jar on the table and got a plate setting it down next to the jar before serving the milk into two cups and mixing the fancy chocolate powder from Cold Stone into the cups. He made sure the milk was just warm and not scolding before setting his on the table and attempting to locate Harry's sippy cups before he got fussy and his arm cramped up. 

"Papa." Harry whined and Louis sighed giving up looking.

"Okay Hazza, I have to help you though okay? I can't find any of your sippy cups and the mug is heavy." Harry nodded and made him self comfortable on his papa's lap cuddling to his side. Louis lifted the mug carefully to Harrys lips and let him grip the bottom of it while sipping the hot chocolate. 

"Cookie?" "Of course." 

He chose a few from the jar to put on the plate and let Harry chose from those. He rotated between feeding Harry little sips and drinking from his own mug.

Harry broke off a piece of his cookie and fed it to Louis squinting in concentration. "Eat too papa." "I am now, thank you Hazza." Once they were finished Louis carried Harry to the living room and let him watch whatever movie he wanted. Not that it mattered because they both drifted off as Peter Pan went to look for his shadow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was overdue I'm sorry I just have had a really rough few months xx

Liam was being hounded over the video. Other producers and artists in within the record company were pissed at all the attention shifting over to his family and more importantly Harry. Baby Harry playing the guitar in Ed's lap. 

They were accusing him of using the video to gain more attention to Ed and his album that was coincidentally suppose to come out within the next weeks. Jake Sinclair said he was exploiting his kid and, well its the last thing he was going to be saying for a while until his jaw heals. 

He was livid. That video was private and the fact that someone would leak it made him question if anyone had a single shred of decency left. He slid out his phone hoping to be able to talk to his husband but it went straight to voice mail. He decided to call a lawyer instead.

Louis was in the middle of playing hide and seek with Harry when the doorbell rang. Harry popped out from behind the curtain and raced Louis to the door only tripping a few times without any bad tumbles. Louis smiled at Harry by the door, door knob out of his reach still.

"Open the door Hazza." Harry jumped towards the handle pouting when his finger grazed it and only turned less then a centimeter.

"You silly mouse." He turned the handle letting Harry open the door. Zayn and Niall were on the other side. 

"Ni!" "Arry! Baba put me down please." 

Zayn walked in and placed NIall beside Harry, both fathers grinning as their kids hugged each other and ran off to go play. 

"Watch after each other!" "Don't you boys dare go up those stairs without either one of us!" They stayed quiet for a few seconds until they heard the boys digging in the toy chest.

Louis lead Zayn inside to the kitchen brewing them both some tea before sitting handing Zayn his black tea. 

"So to what do I owe this lovely visit from the Maliks." 

"Oh we need an invitation now? Should I hand you back my key and tell Niall his favorite uncle said he can't see Harry whenever he wants anymore?" Zayn smirked.

"Shut it. You know very well H and Ni would go crazy if they couldn't see each other at least twice a week when they're both home." "Not counting when they trick us into going to the same place for yogurt or pretend to be glued together so one has to sleep over." 

They both laughed at their sons little shenanigans, secretly they were impressed and a bit afraid for the future teen years.

Zayn scratched his chin, "Have you watched the news or been the internet at all since yesterday?" 

Louis blew on his tea, "No I shut off my phone when it was acting funny yesterday and the only channel I've seen besides whatever one needs to be switched on for the dvd player is the Disney one. They don't quite cover news bigger then whatever adventure Jake gets into." 

"The last episode was pretty good, I just am a bit worried about Niall's dislike over the Princess Sofia show." "Oh fuck that might be Harry's doing, he's convinced she is not a real princess because doesn't have a movie and wasn't at Disneyland when we went."

They both chuckled because of course their sons would band together on something like that, "anyway what were you going to say?" 

"Erm, there is not really a good way to break this to you but you know that video of Harry and Ed on the guitar from a few ago?" Louis nodded smiling at the memory of the video but quickly schooled his features when he realized this conversation was a bit more serious.

"Someone sold it to The Daily Mail and it's been on their website since last night, it's about everywhere now. I tried calling Liam to see if you guys were good but his phone is went to voicemail when I found out." 

"He left it on accident in his office, he's not allowed his business one at home because thats us time you know?" Louis stayed quiet honestly feeling like he'd just been run over by a truck. It was a bit of worst case scenario when it came to Harry. They agreed the media would only be allowed what they gave and not anything more, if they could get their hands on a moment like that there was no stopping them. 

He got up and retrieved his phone powering it on much to Zayns dismay and begging to wait for Liam. 

"I just need to see it for myself to believe that someone would stoop this low to earn a few extra pounds, just watch over the kids meanwhile okay?" 

Zayn looked at Louis getting misty eyed and nodded exiting the room. Louis shakely tapped on his screen and logged into his accounts watching his email number steadily rise, he clicked open the first one from his private account sent from Nick. 

Sure enough there was his son on the front of the daily mail homepage. He clicked onto several other websites and kept watching people think they had any right to make comments on the video and several news stations play the clip as a 'cute thing of the day'. They had no right, all of them had no right.

He put his phone down and ever so calmly went to sit by Zayn on the couch to watch his little baby.

Zayn took one look at Louis before he pulled him into a hug and let him sniffle a few cries onto his shoulder. It was a horrible situation to even think about much less live. 

He let out a haggard breath that caused Harry to turn away from Niall and run his way over to his dad to see why he was making funny noises. Not one to be ignored, Niall followed after Harry and joined him when he climbed up to the couch. Harry nudged his way between Zayn and Louis to see his papa crying.

Unable to keep his own emotions in control from seeing his papa cry Harry began to let a few tears fall as well leading Niall to let out his own. 

"Oh no, don't cry come here both of you." Louis set them both on either lap and let them latch onto him. 

"How about we wipe our tears and go visit George in the bakery? You guys can pick anything you want as long as you remember to say please and thank you." 

With the promise of sweets both boys instantly brightened and pulled at both Zayn and Louis to grab their coats and hurry. Harry gave Loki a quick kiss to his nose goodbye before he rushed everyone out and into the car. Niall insisted on buckling up Harry and himself while Zayn double checked he did it right much to his little boys pout. 

Despite being a bit worried, there were no paparazzi anywhere close. They just had enough time to unbuckle the boys before they were running into the bakery straight for the big display case. 

George poked his head out from the back and smiled at them, "Thank god, I just made a whole new batch of flavors for a kids party tomorrow and I kind of need the brutally honest opinion of some children. Mind if I feed your lovely children an assortment of new chocolate based cupcakes?" 

Zayn shrugged while Louis bent down to ask for their opinions nearly losing an ear to their shrieking of approval. 

"Have at it mate, they'll tire themselves off the sugar high later." 

George came around the counter with a bunch of cut up cupcakes on a tray while Louis and Zayn situated Harry and Niall on their laps nodding along when George suggested the shop should buy some high chairs or boosters to solve the seating issue. 

The boys shoved the bits of cupcakes in their mouths happily only spitting out two to the horror of their parents. 

"It icky papa." "Yea baba it taste like veggies."

George only laughed looking a bit sheepish, "she wanted some healthy part so i mixed in some carrots and stuff but I guess it was a bad idea." 

Going to the bakery worked for a bit until a rush of people came in and tried to take 'sneaky' photos of them. They went home after George scolded the people and let them use the side exit.

\--

Liam took a few deep breaths in the car trying to slow his heart rate. A few breaths in and out. In. And out. 

He was on his third deep breath when a light tap on his window threw off his exhale. On the other side of the glass was a giggling Harry with what looked like frosting all over his hair and clothes and Louis. 

He signaled for him to take a step back so he could open his door. Once both feet were on the ground he scooped up his boy and tickled his ribs until he was snorting with laughter. He placed a quick kiss to Louis lips before ushering them all inside.

"I was just about to give this little crumb magnet a bath-" "I'll do it babe, please? I just need some time with him after today." "Of course, I take it you knew about Daily Mail?" Liam nodded. "We'll talk during his nap." 

Louis wandered off while Harry kept poking at Liams face for his attention. 

Harry beamed when Liam kissed his nose, "Have fun today baby?"

Harry nodded wiping his face on Liam's suit no doubt probably staining it, "Me icky." "Well lets take you a bath and fix that."  
Liam made his way inside nearly tripping over the mess of toys in the main living area, he figured Niall was probably over earlier. Both boys tended to leave rooms in shambles while they played.

He set Harry on the bath rug while he turned to shut off the water thankful Louis had started it already. He waited a few moments before adding the bubble mix and stirred it around to get it bubbly. Liam turned his attention back to Harry who was caught in his shirt with his arms sticking up in the air. His tummy was exposed so Liam blew raspberry on it making him laugh and kick his feet out unable to do much else. 

Liam gently pried his shirt off and helped Harry try to undress himself before placing him into the tub and handing him his rubber duck and frog. Harry handed him the frog and proceeded to make quacking noises with his duck. Liam ribitted along and played with Harry while bathing him. 

"Time to get out Haz, the water is turning chilly." "Otay." 

Liam rinsed off any extra bubbles and wrapped Harry up in his cute bear towel. He made airplane noises while moving Harry in the air letting his laughter reverberate throughout the whole house easing any tension Liam had left.

"Dada." "Yes?" "Lub oo."

"I love you to Harry." Liam kissed his forehead and put on his diaper and bear onesie Louis had just bought a few weeks back.  
He easily rocked him to sleep and kept him in his arms for a few more minutes before going into his own room where Louis was and setting him down in the center of the bed between them both. He instinctively curled to his right and tucked himself into Louis side.

He cooed and brushed his curls back away from his face. They both watched him sleep peacefully occasionally letting out some gas because of how much dairy he had. 

"I called a lawyer and they said since it wasn't with a signed permission or consent waiver they can have the video taken down and sue the places that published it for profit for triple what they earned in traffic flow as well. He said it would discourage them for ever publishing anything containing him without our legal permission again while he's a minor. They cant find out who it was exactly because of some bullshit confidentiality thing but they'll try to serve them with something else." 

"That's bullshit i want to know what dirty rat sold a home video of my son for profit so I can beat the shit out of them." Louis tried to remain calm not wanting to get stressed out with Harry napping on him.

Liam sighed, "I want to too babe but this is the best legal way, but if you really want to find out you could help me with the list i made." 

Louis smiled happy they were on the same page. Thirty minutes later they were stumped. They had only sent the video to Zayn and their parents, the possibilities of who else they could have sent it to weren't really reasonable either. Liam's parents hardly cared for the internet and probably couldn't send out the video even if they wanted to. Zayn was out of the question and Louis mum was the only one left. 

Louis cursed out instantly cringing on instinct hoping it wouldn't filter into Harrys dreams. He has a pretty good idea on who it could have been. He told Liam and he left the room to make another few calls, Louis would have gladly done so if Harry wasn't curled into his side with his shirt in between harry fingers.

-

The next few days were very busy with all their lawsuits going through, they had to set up several meetings with numerous publication placed trying to mediate a better agreement. Zayn also had a busy week with Armani a head of him so they agreed to leave them at the daycare where Niall used to frequent. It was supposed to be the best in London. 

Harry was unaware of everything going around him and was just happy he was going to spend the whole day with Niall. Nothing else really mattered.

They double checked they had everything for Harry and nearly cried when they had to leave him. Zayn laughed at them both when their kids didn't glance back towards the and ran towards the toy cars on the floor of the center.  
"Hey don't be too upset, the first time I had to leave Niall we both cried and turned back around and called in sick for the week. It's good he wasn't torn up about having to stay here for the day, just be happy he has Niall with him."

Louis sniffled still not happy he was not going to spend the day with Harry. He was really not prepared for him to start school anytime soon yet either. 

**  
Harry walked in happy to sit and play with Niall the whole time. "Ms.Breslin not here 'arry." "It otay." 

Niall had told him how nice she was and how she always gave everyone treats and he was excited to meet her but her must have gotten one of those days when the meanie was in charge. Niall had said that was really her name so Harry believed him although he hadn't seen her yet. 

Harry was still in awe of all the toys in the place, there were dinosaurs and cars and even Elsa and Rapunzel dolls. He tugged in Niall's sleeve and pointed at the dolls pouting when he was ignored over another one of Nialls friends at the place. 

He wasn't used to sharing Niall but he supposed it was okay because he could just play dolls with the girls there and make his own friends. Harry pushed himself up and made his way over to where two other girls were playing and smiled at them until they noticed him.

The one with red hair smiled back and tugged him down next to her while the other girl with brown hair stared at him and picked at her plaster that was halfway off. Harry beamed reaching into his pocket pulling out the plasters his papa gave him just in case. He looked at the wrapper and smiled when he saw princess jasmine and offered it to the girl. She took it and tried to get the wrapper off but couldn't. Harry took it back and opened it like his daddy taught him and gently pealed the other plaster off and replaced it with the new one. 

Both girls tackled him into a hug and peppered his face with kisses. 

"I Katie and Emily me sister", the red haired one said. Harry tried to make himself remember their names.

"I Harry." The girls smiled at him and shoved a box of dolls at him letting him choose who he wanted to be. 

He ran his fingers over them and stopped when he found Ariel to be the one with the least messy hair. Emily dragged over a big dollhouse and they all claimed rooms for their dolls. They played with the dolls for what felt like hours for Harry until a bigger boy came up behind Harry and tried to snatch the doll out of his hands. 

Emily saw and huffed stomping over to protect her new friend. "Go away you big dummy!", she shoved the boy away lifting her hands again when he tried to grab for Harry. Katie got up and stood in front of Harry ready to push the meanie Micheal away. He tugged on her ponytail last week. 

"I play too!" Micheal huffed angry Harry got to play with the dolls when Ms.Breslin made him put them back last week. 

"No you are a meanie." "No! I play but Ms.Besslin say you no want to."  
Harry got up happy his friends were standing up for him but sad that Micheal just wanted to play. He got Micheal's hand and made him say sorry before convincing the girls to let him play too. They of course agreed wanting to keep Harry happy and let Micheal play as long as he was nice. 

Once that got boring Micheal left after hugging Harry and saying sorry again. The girls took a liking to Harry's curls and decide to go outside and find flowers to put in each of their hair. They each picked a handfuls worth and began twisting each others hair and shoving them in trying to get them to stay. Harry felt like Rapunzel and told the girls so. Another older kid cam up and this time yanked a Harry's curls trying to get all the flowers out. 

Emily and Katie both jumped up ready to hit the boy but Micheal came quicker hearing Harry yelp and pulled on the boys hood making him fall back and let go. 

Emily pointed an accusing finger at the boy ready to yell at him but he ran off before she got the chance to. 

Harry was sniffling upset that all the flowers were falling off and his head hurt now. He never was treated so mean before and it hurt. He didn't do anything to that boy and he just yanked on his hair. Harry let tears cascade down his face sad Niall also wasn't with him to stop the boy from pulling his hair, he thought Niall was his friend. 

Katie and Emily tried getting him to smile by picking more flowers but Micheal ultimately did the job by just giving him a big hug. "No cry Harry, I lub you." 

Harry hugged him back happily. 

They all played other random games together ignoring everyone else occasionally having to shoo the same mean kid away from Harry whenever he would wander too close.

He only saw Niall when lunch was being handed out and even then he went to sit with his friends who included the mean boy who kept trying to make him cry again. 

Katie switched yogurts with Micheal and he got to trade his cookies for Emily's cupcake. The lady wasn't too mean to Harry although she did his diaper tighter then he likes it. He can't see why Niall thought she was the meanest. She even gave Harry an extra juice box when he finished all his food, she was pretty okay to Harry.

Harry was happy to resume his game of princess tower with his friends after they finished eating. It was his turn to sit in the royal chair and get the scarf crown. It was also Micheal's turn to play the dragon and he was more then happy to see how he was going to do that. He said he did the best dragon after all. 

Harry was sitting on the chair swinging his feet laughing as they fought the evil dragon trying to rescue him. He didn't see Niall and his friends coming running across their game and only noticed when he felt a hand roughly shove him off the chair. He tried to grab onto something but the same hands pushed him again and he fell over on his arm. 

He was in shock for a good few seconds before he tried to use his arm to get up and burst out wailing when a wave of pain shot through his whole body. Harry had never been in so much pain before, it felt worse then the time he tripped over his shoe lace and scrapped his knees.

Harry wailed even louder when he felt a set of hands on him terrified it was the same mean boy. He cried out for his papa hoping he could hear him and come back. He kicked at anyone else trying to get close only wanting his parents.  
-

"It's almost two already I'm going to head back and pick up Harry and Niall a bit early." Louis was getting antsy already missing his little boy, it'd been nearly six hours of lawyers and settlement proposals. It was a bunch of bullshit in his opinion, it was against the law to publish anything of Harry without his or Liam's permission and the places were just trying to save their own arses. 

Liam nodded toward his husband knowing how horrible today had been. He figured Louis would have wanted to leave him with the lawyers to solve everything sooner then later. He was a bit surprised he lasted this long but it was for Harry after all. 

"Give him a kiss for me yeah? I'll probably be another few hours here so we can just finish this all by tomorrow." Liam puckered his lips happy when Louis rolled his eyes to peck him. It was the same eye he had received when he told Louis he was beautiful for the first time. 

"He'll probably want to facetime and tell you about his day after he tells me like last time", Louis felt his phone vibrate and fished it out of his pocket seeing it was an unknown number almost didn't answer but decided to just in the off chance it was about Harry at the daycare center off maybe the ladies cell phone. 

Liam meanwhile started to unbutton the top few buttons of Louis dress shirt only retreating when he smacked his hands away with a little too much of a swing. Louis swayed on his feet instantly paling scaring the living shit out of Liam.

He caught Louis by the hips and set him against the left wall gently prying the cellphone from his hands and placing it by his ear, "Who is this then?" 

He instantly was met with wailing, sirens, and a disgruntled man, "I'm an EMT for The Royal London Hospital and your son Harry is on his way over there but we can't properly asses him without your knowledge." 

"Are you sure? Harry Edward Tomlinson-Payne?" 

"Yes sir. If you could be at the hospital soon that would be great as well, he's a bit hysterical by himself." 

"We'll be there as fast as we can." 

Liam didn't spare a second before hauling Louis out of the building and into his car speeding down the roads. It didn't really register that the wailing he heard in the background was Harry until Louis came back to himself and started to cry as well.  
"I knew it was a bad idea leaving him at that place."  
Liam sighed wanting to comfort his distraught husband but just getting to Harry was the main priority. He couldn't break about every speed limit and traffic law while holding his hand or taking his eyes off the road. His baby needed them both right now.

"Babe, I swear it'll all be fine okay? Don't you dare freak out now on me, we both need you." 

***

Harry was terrified. He had to get in a car with people he didnt know and his dada always told him not to do that. Then they kept trying to touch his arms only making him cry out more. He just wanted his dads. harry kept his eyes shut an continued wailing for them even as his throat started to hurt and they wheeled him into a big room. 

Both parents would be lying if they said that wasn't the worst moment of their life, hearing their son in pure agony calling out for them for who knows how long.  
In that moment Liam stayed frozen by the door and Louis rushed to Harry's side gently talking to him and kissing his face when his eyes snapped open. 

Harry finally stopped wailing and held onto Louis' finger with his hand tightly cradling his other arm close to his chest. 

"You're going to be okay Haz. I love you so much, my strong baby." Louis kissed his forehead. 

"Dada?" 

Liam pushed off the wall and made his way behind Louis resting his forehead on Harry's, "Right here love." 

The doctor came in happy to see Harry had finally calmed down and insisted on an IV drip after they took some x rays of his arm and shoulder. He let Louis hold him while they did so and even gave him a sticker for not crying when they started the IV drip. 

Harry promptly fell asleep after the doctor also suggested they add some medicine for his pain in the drip leaving Liam and Louis to just watch him sleep until they got his results from the x ray back.

"I'm surprised Niall didn't ride in the ambulance with him" Louis said while brushing his curls back.

"Zayn called me while you were with him getting the x rays done and he said his mum had to go pick Niall up because he was hysterical as well. He didn't know much but from what he could get out of the place was that there was an accident while their primary caregivers/nannys were out for the day." 

"So they basically did not have any certified people watching over all the kids. That is fucking rich I swear if that is true they will loose their licence and get a hell storm from not only me but every other parent I rally up from there." 

Liam sighed not wanting to discuss another lawsuit, "We should first take just take some time off and watch over H babe. God, we thought them releasing shit without our permission was bad but nothing ever prepared either of us for that call. I wanted to believe he was fine so bad I didn't even bother to think it was something serious until I saw you cry and that broke my heart even more because I wanted to just pull over and hug you. But H was the main priority and-"

"I understand Li, he's my first priority as well and I know he's yours. I'd be worried if he wasn't honestly." 

"I love you so much too though Lou." "I know. I sort of married you and started a family with you because I feel the same way." 

Liam laughed because of course Louis would lighten the mood while still making him feel loved. It was another magical thing about him, he poked fun only out of love.

Louis held Liam's hand while they doctor came in and announced that thankfully nothing was not fractured. He sprained his wrist pretty badly and had a stained the ligaments around his elbow but it was very minor, the main cause of any pain would be his wrist. He prescribed a few things and gave them some papers detailing what they had to do to help Harry heal.

***

Harry yawned ans stretched his limbs letting out a little squeak when his left hand reached above his head. He was instantly met with little kisses all over his face and belly from his dads. He blinked open his eyes and only furrowed his brow when he saw they were in a white room and his dads eyes looked red and poofy. 

"Lub you." Harry said, kissing both parents faces. 

"We love you too." 

Harry glanced at his bandaged wrist and arm in a sling, "I booboo?" 

Louis sniffled, "Yeah H, you had a booboo at the daycare remember?"  
"No I no booboo."  
"Yes Harry booboo, you fell and-"  
"No! I no booboo." 

Liam stepped beside Louis, "What do you mean Harry?" 

He huffed angry they weren't understanding what he was trying to say, "I sit", then he proceeded to make a pushing motion with his one free arm. 

"You were pushed off where you were sitting?" Liam gasped not believing someone would put their hands on him. 

Harry nodded his head happy his dads knew now so they wouldn't make him go back to the mean kid. 

"Was it another kid at daycare?" 

Harry nodded again throwing out his free arm to gesture that the kid was bigger then him.

"He was older?" Louis squeaked.

"Ni fwend no me, no like Ni no mo' dada." 

Liam and Louis were torn between praising Harry for speaking so much and reprimending him for saying he didn't like Niall anymore. It was not the nicest thing to say. Louis took the initiative and kissed his nose.

"He was Niall's friend Harry Niall didn't push you." 

"Ni no." Harry huffed angry now that they didn't get he wasn't friends with Niall anymore. He was mean and left him alone then let his friend hurt him, he wasn't a good friend to Harry. Besides, he had made new friends easily too. 

They got everything sorted and were able to take Harry home peacefully. They spent the week hovering over him and constantly making sure he wasn't in pain ignoring the rest of the world. They let their lawyers deal with everything and took a much needed break. Harry was excited to have them both home again for a while and got them to go on several family trips with Loki. It was amazing for them all until Zayn called them and told them Niall has been crying to see Harry. Figuring it was the parent thing to do they scheduled for a play date in fifteen minutes. 

Louis went out on a quick run to get some cupcakes because he is not above bribing H with cupcakes for good behavior and any other parent that say they are are lying.

He just got back when Zayn pulled up with Niall sniffling into his shoulder. Louis gently got Niall from him after getting an affirmative nod from Zayn that it was okay. HE squirmed in his arms and started to whine until Louis kissed his forehead. 

"I know it must have been scary seeing Harry like that last week but I am so proud of you for being strong Niall." 

He sniffled meeting Louis eyes, "Buh I no save 'arry. I bad fwend." 

"Ni, you didn't know that was going to happen it was not your fault. You are an amazing friend to Harry and I bet you if you go in with these cupcakes he'll tell you so himself." 

Niall stuck out his pinky and Louis linked his with Nialls praying Harry would get over his attitude with Niall and eat the damn treats. 

When they got inside Niall held the container and slowly creeped up to where Harry was with each parents watching. He sat next to Harry and shoved the whole box at his feet then starred at his hands not glancing at him. 

Harry thankfully slid the box off to his right and planted a kiss on Niall saying, "no wah wahs Ni, I lub you." 

They all watched as Niall hugged Harry tightly to his chest mindful of his arm and smiled knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos you guys were the only reason i finished this bit up

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr](http://forherfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
